Command dreadnought cruiser
thumb|The first Federation command dreadnought cruiser. In starship classification, the command dreadnought cruiser was a type of dreadnought based on cruiser classes. In the early 25th century, this designation usually included physically large, powerful starships. Members of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance used this classification for their own and captured ships but did not apply it to vessels operated outside the AQA. It included tier 6-rated vessels. ( ) History and specifications Development This classification first came into being in 2410. The Starfleet Corps of Engineers at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, and the starship builders of the Klingon Defense Force at Qo'noS cooperated to relaunch two hitherto decommissioned starship classes. Lieutenant Whetu and Ensign Enyos oversaw the construction of the first new command dreadnought cruiser class. All three types were rated tier-6. The class type was conceived to be a powerful vessel, ready to lead from the frontline of whatever conflict it found itself in. Strong hull integrity and shield generators were designed to ensure the safety of all aboard, and its cruiser communications array could direct the flow of battle in a fleet engagement. Additional tuning of the deflector array geared towards enhanced battlefield awareness and coordination, and a “resonant ionization circuit”. The rest of the starship was focused on bringing its weapons to bear. The Federation command dreadnought cruiser could be equipped with dual cannons. The new class was designated Buran Command Dreadnought Cruiser T6 and was based on the technology recovered from Yard 39. While the Cardenas was returned to service, its brand-new subclass took visual cues from the . Components between Buran and Cardenas, like hull, saucer section, warp nacelles, and nacelle pylons, were interchangeable. The Klingon Defense Force did not base a new ship class on their counterpart, the 2250s-era . The legacy vessel from the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 was upgraded with modern technology, returned to service. Specifications All three classes shared abilities. Each shipped was equipped with a single hangar. By default, class C shuttlecraft were fielded by Federation command dreadnought cruisers. Conversely, the Qoj featured House Mo'Kai fighters. Designated command dreadnought cruisers, vessels of these classes were geared specifically towards commanding officers of the command division but could be used by officers of other departments as well. As a command starship, the ability inspiration was built up gradually during combat by using the skills and abilities of the ship's bridge officers. Once the inspiration meter filled up, the commanding officer could deploy one of three abilities: *"Against All Odds": This buff improved damage dealt by allies in range, and temporarily reduced weapon power consumption. When employed by several command dreadnought cruisers in range, the duration of this effect would extend. *"Battle Preparation": Some bridge officer abilities could be used repeatedly after a cooldown span expired. This buff reduced the cooldown period for such abilities. *"Turn the Tide": The innate ability of a ship's hull to regenerate itself - standard for any 25th-century spacecraft - could be improved for the command dreadnought cruiser and nearby vessels. Deployed in close proximity by several such cruisers extended the longevity of this effect. 25th century Alpha Quadrant Alliance starships with sufficient rating developed starship traits. The command dreadnought cruisers innate trait was catalogued as "Unified Engineering". Thanks to this trait, using any command-division bridge-officer or transferring auxiliary power to the structural integrity would buff hangar pets' and allies' hull capacity, hull regeneration, bridge officer ability cooldown-speed, flight speed and turn rate for a period of time. A universal console was produced with the ship by default The ion storm generator would the vessel into a conduit for an ion storm. Electric bolts tearing from the ship would hit nearby targets, dealing electric damage. A passive side-effect was boosting the command dreadnoughts hull- and shield capacities. Once acquired, the ion storm generator console could be equipped on any AQA spacecraft, though only one per vessel. ( ) Variations The standard configuration of the command dreadnought cruiser was tier-6. A fleet version of such a ship gained an additional console and an improved bridge officer seating, both improving the ship's abilities. ( ) List of dreadnought cruiser classes * Starfleet and Starfleet allies: ** Buran Command Dreadnought Cruiser T6 *** ** Fleet Cardenas Command Dreadnought Cruiser T6 *** * KDF and KDF allies: **( Qoj Command Dreadnought Cruiser T6 *** *** Fleet Qoj Command Dreadnought Cruiser T6 External links * * * category:starship classes category:dreadnought classes category:cruiser classes category:command starship classes